Problem: $ {33.8 \div 2.6 = ?} $
Solution: ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }26\text{ go into }{33}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${7}$ ${33}\div26={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{7}$ $\text{How many times does }26\text{ go into }{78}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${78}\div26={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {33.8 \div 2.6 = 13} $